jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
Football records in England
League 'Titles' *'Most League titles:' 21, Manchester United *'Most consecutive League titles:' 3, joint record: **Huddersfield Town: 1923–24, 1924–25, 1925–26 **Arsenal: 1932–33, 1933–34, 1934–35 **Liverpool: 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84 **Manchester United (twice): 1998–99, 1999–00, 2000–01; 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09 *'Top-flight title win at first attempt:' Ipswich Town: 1961–62 'Top-flight appearances' *'Most seasons in top flight overall: '''114 seasons, Everton *'Most consecutive seasons in top flight:' 90 seasons, Arsenal (1919–present, though no League football was played due to World War II between 1939 and 1945–46) *'Fewest seasons in top flight overall:' 1 season, joint record, Glossop, Leyton Orient, Northampton Town, Carlisle United, Swindon Town, and Barnsley have completed only one season in top flight in their history. 'Wins' *'Most wins in the top-flight overall:' 1863, Liverpool *'Most wins at home overall:' 1341, Manchester United *'Most wins at home in top-flight overall: 1203, Liverpool *'''Most wins away overall: 755, Manchester United *'Most wins away in top-flight overall: '''667, Arsenal *'Most wins from start of a top flight season: 11, Tottenham Hotspur (First Division, 1960–61) *'Most wins from start of a season: '''13, Reading F.C. (Third Division, 1985–86) *'Most consecutive league wins: 18, Manchester City (Premier League, 28 August 2017 – 27 December 2017) *'Most consecutive wins (all competitions): '''20, Manchester City (26 August 2017 – 3 December 2017) 'Draws' *'Most draws overall in the top flight:' 1106, Everton *'Most draws in a season:' 23, joint record: **Norwich City (from 42 games, First Division, 1978–79) **Exeter City (from 46 games, Fourth Division, 1986–87) **Hartlepool United (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) **Cardiff City (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) *'Most consecutive draws:' 8, joint record: **Torquay United (Third Division, 1969–70) **Middlesbrough (Second Division, 1970–71) **Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1971–72) **Birmingham City (Third Division, 1990–91) **Chesterfield (League One, 2005–06) **Southampton (Championship, 2005–06) **Swansea City (Championship, 2008–09) 'Losses' *'Most losses overall in the top flight:' 1,506, Everton *'Most losses in a season:' 34, Doncaster Rovers, (Third Division, 1997–98; final record P46 W4 D8 L34) *'Fewest losses:' 0, joint record: **Preston North End (First Division, 1888–89; final record P22 W18 D4 L0) **Arsenal (Premier League, 2003–04; final record P38 W26 D12 L0) **Liverpool (Second Division, 1893-94; final record P28 W22 D6 L0) *'Most consecutive losses:' **18, Darwen, 1898–1899 (Second Division) **17, Rochdale, 1931–32 (Division 3 North) **17, Sunderland, 2002-2003 (15 in top tier) 'Individual' 'Appearances' *'Most titles won by an individual player:' 13, Ryan Giggs *'Most career league appearances:' 1,005 (849 in First Division), Peter Shilton (1966 to 1997) *'Most career league appearances by an outfield player: 931, Tony Ford (1975 to 2002) *'''Most career league appearances at one club: 770, John Trollope (Swindon Town, 1960 to 1980) *'Most career top-flight league appearances at one club: '''672, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 1991 to 6 May 2014) *'Most career consecutive league appearances: 375, Harold Bell (Tranmere Rovers), 1946 to 1955 (401 consecutive club games including 26 FA Cup appearances) *'Oldest player: '''Neil McBain, 51 years and 20 days (for New Brighton v. Hartlepool United, 1947) *'Youngest player: 'Reuben Noble-Lazarus, 15 years and 45 days (for Barnsley v. Ipswich Town, 30 September 2008) 'Goals *'Most career league goals:' 434, Arthur Rowley (619 matches, for West Bromwich Albion, Fulham, Leicester City and Shrewsbury Town, 1946 to 1965) *'Most career top-flight goals:' 357, Jimmy Greaves (516 matches, for Chelsea, Tottenham Hotspur and West Ham United, 1957 to 1971) *'Most consecutive top flight league matches scored in:' 12, Jimmy Dunne, for Sheffield United between 24 October 1931 and 1 January 1932, for a total of 18 goals. *'Most goals in a season: '''66, James Harrison (38 matches for Manchester United, 2018–19) *'Most goals in a game:' 10, Joe Payne (for Luton Town v. Bristol Rovers, 13 April 1936) *'Most goals in a top-flight game:' 7, Ted Drake for Arsenal v. Aston Villa (away), 14 December 1935 *'Fastest goal:' 3.5 seconds, Colin Cowperthwaite (for Barrow v. Kettering Town, 1979) *'Fastest goal on a League debut:' 7 seconds, Freddy Eastwood (for Southend United v. Swansea City, 16 October 2004) *'Fastest hat-trick (time between first and third goals): 2 minutes 2 seconds, James Harrison (for Manchester United v. Chelsea, 30 October 2019) *'''Fastest goal by a substitute: 6 seconds, Nicklas Bendtner (for Arsenal v. Tottenham Hotspur, 22 December 2007) *'Fastest player to 100 English top flight goals:' Dave Halliday – 101 games *'Players to score over 30 league goals in four consecutive seasons:' Dave Halliday – 1925–29. Halliday in fact scored at least 35 goals in each of those four seasons *'Most own goals in one season:' 5, SP Bloke (Middlesbrough, 1934–35) *'Most hat-tricks in one season:' 9, George Camsell (Middlesbrough, 1926–27) *'Most career hat-tricks: '''37, Dixie Dean (Tranmere Rovers, Everton, 1923–1937) *'Longest goalkeeping run without conceding a goal:' 1,311 minutes, Edwin van der Sar (for Manchester United, 2008–09) *'Youngest goalscorer:' Ronnie Dix, 15 years and 180 days (for Bristol Rovers v. Norwich City, 3 March 1928) *'Youngest top-flight goalscorer: Jason Dozzell, 16 years and 57 days (for Ipswich Town v. Coventry City, February 1984) *'''Youngest hat-trick goalscorer: Trevor Francis, 16 years and 317 days (for Birmingham City v. Bolton Wanderers, 20 February 1971)